The Search
by Jenks64
Summary: While growing up, Dion Rettle had it all - money, fame and a loving family. But at age nine, Dion's parents split and the love left along with his father. Since then, Dion has been beaten daily by his mother, while thriving for the love from his family he once had. Five years later, Dion leaves home to find his father in North America with all he has left - his best friend and dog.
1. Chapter 1

As I stepped through the front door of my boring home, I threw my school bag to the side of the hall along with my school blazer. The sound of the bag hitting the marble floor frightens me, but not enough for me to give a second look at the bag to check if anything is broken inside. As I pull myself the long distance towards the staircase at the end of the hall, my mothers secratary Linda shouts 'Master Rettle, please take your school belongings to your room with you, your mother will be most angry to see your school equipment simply dumped to the side of the hall' in her posh yet calm voice. 'Ok' I sighed exhausted from a long day at school, and went back to retrieve my things. Linda justs sit her behind her large desk, positioned in the centre of the hallway to the left side. As I traveld back to get my things, I thought to myself 'My mother wouldn't even notice my school bag and blazer dumped in the hall, not with a glass of wine in her hand anyway, which was more than often'. But I still picked up my blazer and bag, and staggerd to my room with a hope that my mother wouldn't be home until late.

Six hours at later at around 10:00pm, I heard my giant front door slam all the way from my room. I jumped straight out of bed, ran down the corridore, and stood at the top of my giant staircase to see from a distance my mother passed out on the floor, with her vomit surrounding her. I slowly walked to my mothers aid, knowing that no real damage could be done. This was the third time this week she had come home drunk, possibly from another party or "get together" with her so called "friends". I know there not her real friends. They only talk to her because of her money and fame. My mother is a succesfull business woman (so i've heard). She owns an international cigagrette company called "Twadles". She and her own company do nothing but pollute our air and kill our people. I prefer to call them "Team Twat". As I eventually pass Linda's empty desk and approach my motionless mother, I let out a loud sigh of dissapointment, hoping that my mother can hear. I bend down to pick her up like I normaly do, when suddenly I am slapped in the face by mothers vomit covered hands. I fall back to the floor behind me, when she stands up with some difficulty and shouts at the top of her voice 'Your just like your father Dion, a no good stealing bastard!'. She then lashes out at me, pinning my arms down the floor with such strength, I feel the blood circulation in my arms stop. She then spits in my face and slaps me a couple more times, before digging four deep cuts into my left cheek with the large false nails on her right hand. I let out a giant scream which scares her of me and forces her to run with great difficulty to her room. I lean up to see her as she falls up the stairs at least four times before reaches the top. She runs to her room and slams the door shut. I then manage to stand up and wipe the spit and vomit from my face.

Why did my mother hate me so much? Why? Everyday she treats me like an enemy, sometimes I think worse! I hate my life at home! I hate my mother! Things weren't the same since my father left five years ago. I was only nine, but I remember him so much. He was tall, with a great smile on his face. He had brown hair, like mine. Blue eyes, like mine. And a stubble, not mine. He was a great man, a rolemodle to me; something that I had always wanted. Why my father and mother split up is still a mystery My father and Jenna were the only things in my life that made me smile. Oh and also Rex. Jenny was best friend and Rex was my Golden Retriever. Jenny was my age and lived on the other side of town. She was so nice. So caring. We always sat on the side of my swimming pool in the back garden, soaking our feet while talking about what happend at school. Jenny is also the only person I ever talk about my home life with. There is nobody else. Nobody but Jenny.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was saturday, my faviourte day of the week! After last night I needed some company, some reasuarnce that I mattered to someone; who else to call but Jenny. Most saturday's she would come even with out a call. Most saturday's at one o'clock, Jenny would come round to my house and we would sit with our feet in the pool, talking about school, and sometimes my father. Jenny knows my daily struggle; to come home terrified, afraid of either a fist or an open palm hitting me in the face at a speed I never knew possible. Jenny was one of a kind to me.

With an hour to go until Jenny arrived, I spent my time playing with Rex in the living room. His faviourte toy was obviously the large purple rabbit with a yellow bow tied to its head. He had so many to choose from, but everytime he chose that one. I sat on the sofa and threw the plastic rabbit across the room. Rex instantly ran after the toy, falling over twice in his journey to retrieve his beloved toy on the laminate floor. That didn't stop him though, he was to determind. He got straight back up and grabbed his toy in his big mouth. I laughed as he ran back wagging his tale. Rex always looked happy. His small ears yet big body apposed each other. That always made me laugh especially. I only had to look at him panting to make me laugh, because it looked like he was laughing. He was a happy dog, I knew it.

A knock at the door made me spring up from my seat, run down the long hall and to my giant front door. I opened the door with such strength the door opened at a slow speed but faster than usual, the handle was hard to pull because of the size of the door itself. As soon as the door was fully open, Jenny lauched herself at me and gave a big, long hug, one that made me smile even bigger. However when she pulled back she instantly noticed the cuts on my cheek. 'What the hell happend Dion?' she screamed. 'I'll tell you in the back garden'.

We soaked our feet as usual in the pool in my back garden. We talked for hours about school, however I knew Jenny had a question on her mind. 'So go on then, how did you get clawed?' she said in a funny voice, trying to make herself sound calm, when I knew she wasn't.

'My mother' I sighed

'Dion this has to stop! Look at yourself, your a mess!'

'I know it does, but I...'

'I'm sick of it Dion, you don't deserve this! It's coming to the point where I can't sleep at night, knowing the likley possibilty that your getting attacked!' Jenny interrupted.

'I know Jenny i'm sorry. I'm just scared' I said quitley.

'Of what?' she said with such a confused look on her face. 'You need to call the police, or your...'

Jenny stopped instantly. I knew what she was going to say. My dad. She knows that I can't contact him.

After a long and awkward pause, I came out with, 'Being ungratful. Everybody in town knows i'm the song of Tessa Rettle. If I ever reported this, my mothers buisness would go to the ground. Sponsers would stop funding the company. It would tear the family buisness apart. Even thou most of my family live in England, they still depend on the money from this company to help them through life. I can't do that to them' Trying to put my pain into words was hard. But for some reason, Jenny made it easier.

'I understand' she says. And shuffles over to give me another hug.

Only then Rex runs out the back door to smack he head in our backs and push us into the pool. As we fall Jenny grabs my hand, not letting go when we descend, or when we surface. I shake my head to remove the water from eyes to see Jenny laughing and Rex barking. Jenny still looked beautiful even when soaked. Her long blonde hair glowed in the sun light, along with Rex's chain around his neck. As Jenny and I swam to the ladders to get out of the pool, I thought to myself 'I'm ready, and I chose them both'.


End file.
